


The sky’d be falling and I’d hold you tight

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Post-Season/Series 07, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post season 7 philinda oneshots, with some philindaisy sprinkled in.[Melinda was leaning over the sink, on the tips of her toes, and was studying herself in the mirror, frowning. “Is that a grey hair?”“Is that-“ Phil stared at May’s gorgeous face looking at him and stifled a laugh when he saw she was serious. “No, Lin. I doubt it. Since when did you care about that anyway?”]
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	1. YOUNG

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Phil was in his room, pulling his navy blue shirt over his head, when he heard a complaining groan from the bathroom. He fit his arms through the long sleeves and peeked his head in.

“You okay?” he asked his wife, mildly worried.

Melinda was leaning over the sink, on the tips of her toes, and was studying herself in the mirror, frowning. “Is that a grey hair?”

“Is that-“ Phil stared at May’s gorgeous face looking at him and stifled a laugh. “No, Lin. I doubt it. Since when did you care about that anyway?”

“I was with Robin yesterday, and somebody asked me if I was her grandmother.” Melinda looked at him with an exasperated sigh. “Robin laughed.”

“Mel, it was an honest mistake.”

“No, I understand that, but…” She pouted to the mirror, looking impossibly adorable in her glasses and blue sweater and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. (Phil knew better than to say so.)

“You look as young as the day we met,” Phil promised, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She hummed in response and he kissed the top of her head. “Definitely younger-looking than me,” he continued. “When I’m with you, you look like a fresh faced academy student next to me,” he murmured into her hair, pressing another kiss to her head.

“Mm, I doubt that,” she whispered, but a smile danced on her lips. She turned around and put her hands on Phil’s shoulders, looking up at his eyes. “You’re plenty handsome yourself.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Phil teased. “I’m just saying you’re _stunning_.”

“Stunning with a grey hair,” Melinda replied with a smile, mostly humoring him. 

“If this is supposed to be a competition, I lost most of mine before I reached my forties,” Phil grinned. “I win.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “It’s not a competition, _first of all_. And second,” she ran a hand up to cup the base of his skull so she could pull him in for a languid kiss.

They broke apart, Phil needing to orient himself for a second. 

“ _Second_ , I happen to like the small bit of fuzz on your head,” May said with a smile.

Phil recovered enough from the kiss to act offended. “Hey!” 

“I just said I like it, Phil. That’s a compliment.” Melinda pulled him in for another short kiss before she turned back around to pull her bun out and start combing her hair. “Now come on, we’re going to be late for Daisy’s dinner.”

“Right.” Phil moved next to Melinda and looked at himself in the mirror. “I wonder what she’s announcing.”

“Maybe they’re getting married. Or she’s pregnant.” Melinda said nonchalantly. She put the comb down and walked out of the bathroom, patting his chest as she passed him.

Phil went pale. “Wait, what?” When Melinda didn’t respond, he furrowed his brows. “They’ve been together for three months!” he protested, turning around to follow her back into the bedroom.

“Relax, Phil. I was kidding. We’re not grandparents yet,” Melinda said as she looked at her small collection of shoes in the closet, chuckling. She looked up from finding a pair of short heels, smiling at his face.

“Don’t worry. I think she’s just staying on earth for a while, if the obvious hints in her texts are anything to go by.”

“My daughter is not having a child in a three months relationship,” Phil stated firmly, just to make sure it was clear.

Melinda laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “If she does, I’ll kill Sousa myself. Don’t worry.”

(He was still worried.)


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama duck :3

“Hey,” Daisy said, sliding into the booth across from Phil. She looked around furtively before grinning at him, a familiar, mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Phil blinked at her, then swallowed the bite of ramen he’d been chewing and raised his eyebrows. “Hey?”

“So. It’s the mama duck’s birthday in a couple of days-“

“You mean Mel’s?”

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” Daisy made a face. “Don’t use her  _ name _ ,” she said, as if it were obvious.

Phil stared at her, then decided to humour her. “Sure. Yes, it’s her birthday.”

“The biochemist and I are going to surprise her. I need you to keep her from y’all’s apartment the day after tomorrow from about 0900 to 1500.”

Phil sat back in his booth and crossed his arms. “A- she doesn’t usually like surprises. And B- is this why you’re acting like you’re starring in a knockoff mission impossible film? You’re trying to keep her from knowing about a birthday present?”

Daisy slouched in her chair. “Yup. Every single year, she always figures out whatever we have planned.”

“And showing up at our lunch date while she’s in the restroom and telling me to distract her is… well, actually not a bad plan, if you’re fast enough before she comes back. But why all of the unnecessary code words?” Phil asked, amused.

Daisy shrugged, then leaned across the table and narrowed her eyes. “She knows. She’s got super hearing, I swear.”

“Who’s got super hearing?” Melinda walked up to their table, smiling warmly at Daisy.

“Fuck.” Daisy groaned, bending forward and dropping her forehead on the table.

Melinda slid in next to Phil, stealing a carrot from his ramen bowl. “Don’t cuss. Who has super hearing?” She repeated.

“You do, apparently.” Phil answered lightly.

“Oh, really? I thought I was an empath, to be honest.”

“Me too, actually. I guess not,” Phil shrugged.

Daisy groaned loudly from across them. “Okay,  _ fine _ , you dorks. Jemma and I were trying to surprise you for your birthday.”

“Oh, _that’s_ who you meant by ‘the biochemist’,” Phil nodded in dramatic understanding.

Daisy shot him a glare as she wallowed on the table. “I was trying to be  _ nice _ ,” she mumbled contritely.

“Dais’,” Melinda chuckled and reached her hand out to clasp her daughter’s hands. “Thank you. But I found out you were planning something when you left your phone on the couch in our living room and Jemma texted you, ‘so what are we doing for Mama duck’s birthday,’” May explained.

Daisy groaned again. “Ugh. I hoped you hadn’t looked at the screen.”

“Speaking of: Mama Duck? That’s new,” Melinda said with a raised brow as Phil flagged down a waiter and ordered Daisy’s favorite dish for her.

Daisy flushed. “Not really. I think Jem and I started that back when you were at your Dad’s house and hunting Ward with hunter? After the whole afterlife thing?“

“Ah,” Melinda smiled at Daisy and leaned her head onto her husband’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay. But never let Hunter know.”

Daisy winced. “Too late.”

“Damn it,” Melinda muttered, but she didn’t sound upset. 

“Don’t cuss,” Daisy said smugly, echoing Melinda’s words from a few moments before.

Melinda sent her the patented Mom Face™, and subsequently Daisy’s eyes widened before she scooted out of the booth, leaving Phil and Melinda alone to finish their date.

The waiter brought Daisy’s meal, and Melinda decided to pack it up to go and bring it to her later. They ambled outside of the restaurant, holding hands as they started heading back to their apartment. 

“I wonder if Daisy will still go through with the plans even though I know,” Melinda mused, looking up at her husband and resting her head on his shoulder.

Phil shrugged lightly, grabbing the to go box from her as they entered their building. They rode up the elevator in comfortable silence.

It opened up to their floor, and Phil started rambling about some new Thai place opening up near them as he unlocked their door and let her enter first.

In retrospect, Melinda really should have sensed that Daisy, Jemma, Kora, Daniel, Fitz and Elena all were waiting in the apartment, ready with alcohol and gifts from their various travels both on and off world. 

“Happy birthday, ‘mama duck’!” Daisy said with a wide smile and a tight hug that May easily reciprocated gratefully.

(Thank god none of them yelled surprise, otherwise she would’ve taken the nearest person’s head clear off.)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is marvelflavoredgelato if you want to shout at me there <3
> 
> Also this is a collection of philinda fics! Stay tuned for more! <3


End file.
